Autumn Goddess
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: When you and Levi Heichou get into a big fight, count on Hanji to help you work it out. In multiple ways then necessary. [Levi x Reader] Enjoy lovely readers :3


**Title:**** Autumn Goddess**

**Pairing:**** Levi x Reader**

**Rating: ****M (Cussing and Levi's thoughts)**

**Playlist:**** Welcome to This Day (Melissa Etheridge) Jump Than Fall (Taylor Swift) Mine (Taylor Swift) Feels Like Home (Melissa Etheridge) These were all the songs I was listening to…Until I got to the ending that is…**

**Words:**** Too lazy to check…**

**A/N:**** Enjoy another one of my bad and poorly written out one-shot that popped into my mind about 5 minutes ago, that I'd like to type up (since it was only written out in a journal before) so that it would be easier to read…Enjoy…**

"I hate you."

"Oh hush. Lighten up a bit; you've been cooped up in your stuffy old office all day. Isn't the fresh air nice?"

"No. I like my office better."

You sighed. Blowing your [h/c] bangs out of your face as you folded your arms across your chest, frowning over at the dark-haired, gray-eyed man leaning up against a tree trunk, a bored expression on his face. "Your hopeless."

"And you're a colossal idiot." Levi countered, brows knitting tightly together in frustration; which only made your own frown deepen.

The two of you were supposedly spending 'make up' time together on Hanji's request a day or two after a fight you had recently had. The eccentric scientist had insisted on the two of you spending an hour so together to help resolve the conflict. Which obviously _wasn't_ working.

_Damn it Hanji…_you thought grouchily. _This has got to be the __**worst**__ idea you've whipped up yet…we'll be at each other's throats in a half an hour…_

Your [e/c] orbs flickered upwards towards the canopy of trees above. _If your not spying on us with your Maneuvering Gear up there…_

"Are you just going to sit staring up into the trees? Or are we actually going to try and do something worth my time?" Levi snorted, making your eyes avert back to him unintentionally.

You frowned at him.

"That's a wonderful idea, why don't you think of something O' Great One?" you snapped sarcastically.

Levi glared at you, turning his head to look at something else besides your face as you stuck your tongue out childishly at him. Anything to ease the peculiar aching feeling that had lodged itself inside his chest. Why did she have to be so goddamn _frustrating?_ She could be as sharp as a tact one minute but then in his lap purring like a kitten the next, or be muttering sweet nothings in his ear then, and shouting stinging insults now.

How was she even able to do it? Change from one steaming mood to the other in a blink of an eye, and having gone threw too many tragedies to count, still able to find the decency to still love someone? He guessed he had to ask himself the same thing, as he watched the light streaming threw the canopy of trees above them. The sun kissing her face in such a way that made her appear to look like a goddess. It was almost painful to watch as the leaves coming down from the from the red and yellow trees billowed around you. Dancing around your body as though you controlled that very part of nature itself.

Levi sighed, puffing a strand of hair out of his face to distract himself from the holy angel before him. Normally–no–_never_ in his life would he usually keep his hair from growing so haphazardly, but at this point and time he was glad of it…somewhat.

If only you weren't standing right beside him, maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to keep the image of you naked out of his thoughts.

"Levi," [Name] said, breaking the Frenchman away from his specifically immature thoughts to look down at you. Or…_up_ at you for that matter.

You were crouched about seven feet above him, having used your 3D Maneuvering Gear to propel yourself as you hung upside down. Your legs were wrapped around a tree branch, your long hair dangling in front of his face. Your [h/c] locks tickled his nose as they brushed against his nose.

Levi snorted disapprovingly, and though he never would have said it allowed (Or even try thinking of it that matter); he fought to keep the water out of his mouth when the scent from your shampoo entered his nostrils.

_Lilacs._

"Will you get down here, dumbass?" he growled.

[Name] chuckled in response, her laugh sounding like the tinkering of tiny bells when she did so.

"Aw, come on," [Name] whined, nevertheless sliding down by the steel wire inside the metal boxes slung loosely around her slender hips. "Your no fun."

"I'm humanity's strongest soldier. I don't have _time_ for fun." Levi replied coarsely. Even the word sounded peculiar on his tongue.

Fun: it had to be the most absurdly ridiculous word in human history. Something absolutely pointless; it was just a weak excuse to get out of doing something _actually productive._ Take cleaning for example; that was productive. Trying to erase every single speck of dust, demolish every stain…that unfortunately, had to be the closets thing to 'fun' Captain Levi ever did. Besides late nights with [Name] that it.

Though instead of arguing like she normally would however, [Name] put her hands on either side of Levi's head, encaging his body against the tree and bringing the Frenchman's eyebrows into a frown.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The [h/c] girl didn't answer, leaning forward to nibble ever so lightly behind his ear. Tongue grazing the spot gentle as she pressed her body rather fiercely up against his.

Levi's eyes widened.

_Damn it…She's like a freaking __**drug**__…_Next to impossible to resists, and always at the worst/best moments, ready to seduce him into another dosage.

"I'm sorry, Levi," [Name] whispered softly, sending electric shivers up the Captains spine. Her voice was so innocent, yet so deadly…if he gave into the temptation, the temptation of taking her to bed with him, then later the trials he would have to endure afterwards would be too agonizingly painful to manage. Like if she died among the so many that were slaughtered everyday by those goddamn Titans…He was barley capable of her leaving to go say hello to Hanji a few rooms away, let alone let her face the monsters that had terrorized human civilization for almost more than a century.

However, [Name] wasn't an idiot. Now matter how hard he made her out to be one. She knew forming a romantic attachment would be dangerous (especially given the larger amount of Titans that had been showing up in the area), but chose to love him anyway, not caring wither or not they would both live to see the next sunrise. But cherishing every bittersweet moment they had left together.

So, with this memorable revelation at hand, Levi chose the latter; saying to hell with death and heartbreak and selflessness and (most of all) Hanji, who was probably stalking them from the trees above using her 3D Maneuvering Gear, placing bets on who would make the first move.

_Damn you, Hanji…I'm going to have to thank you for dragging us out here…_

Levi let out an annoyed grunting sound under his breath, earning a sweet giggle from [Name] and making her look at him with that smile he cherished every second of the day.

"Looks like Hanji's plan worked. Are you still mad at m–"

You were cut off short as the dark haired man's lips crushed down on yours. One hand firmly wrapped around your waist, mushing you're bodies up against each other while the other swiftly made its way up towards your neck. The spot you both knew that would render you putty in his hands. However, you weren't about to protest. Already caught up in the moment of his passionate kiss to really think of anything else.

So when his fingers finally did reach your neck, your grip on his mouth slackened instantly. Your legs folding beneath you and your arms flailing limply like a rag doll as he singlehandedly held you with one arm.

To anyone observing this embrace from either below or above, it would look a little like the two of you were on the last step of the tango. Where the male dancer would finish the spin-off by holding the woman by the waist and appearing like he was about to drop her. But…not. You let out a low moan, eyes half-lidded with the exhaustion your weak-spot would induce as Captain Levi trailed kisses mercilessly down your neck.

You could practically _hear_ Hanji fangirling quietly from the treetops.

"I say we give Hanji a little run for her money….Agreed?" Levi offered slyly.

"Agreed."

**A/N: *coughs* Is it hot in here or is it just me? I hope you enjoyed this my little readers who've innocence I've been poisoning as you read. However, if you preferred one-shots similar to this, be sure to view the ratings and the reasons for the ratings I've been putting in my Title/Playlist sections of my one-shots. So be sure to check those out as we go along threw out the ocean of my existence. However, before I leave you, I politely ask you to review once you are done finishing my one-shot, because I'd love to know wither or not you lovely readers appreciate my writing or not (Constructed criticism is always welcome).**

**~So now, I bid you farewell my lovely readers (for now) until you are graced with another one of the many ideas rocking threw the ocean of my existence.~**


End file.
